Austin's Eyes
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Happy Birthday Tessie13 : "The sparkle in his eyes had always been a subject of her interest. It brought out the gold flecks in his orbs; a pretty color she only wished her eyes could possess. The green, in turn, would become noticable under her stare. It was a mossy color, one most would not find appealing. But, she had never liked a color so much before," Auslly fluffy oneshot


**A/N: Happy birthday Tessie13 (:**

**To anyone else: Go read her stuff. It's great. **

**Oh, please mind the ending. It's not so good.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

oOo

The sparkle in his eyes had always been a subject of her interest. It brought out the gold flecks in his orbs; a pretty color she only wished her eyes could possess. The green, in turn, would become noticable under her stare. It was a mossy color, one most would not find appealing. But, she had never liked a color so much before, because he could make it work. Austin could make anything work.

The sparkle never failed to sparked her curiousity, always leaving her to want to study the boy more. However, she didn't want her best friend to believe she was, as he would say, "creeping" on him. Therefore, she kept her glances to a minimum and studied them furiously in the short times she got. She had even begun to note them in her ever-so-secret book. She would record all of her new observations she made about them in her quick looks.

On the first day she had studied them, he had watched as she scribbled in her book. Then he watched as she would look to him, only to return to scribbling in her book. Being the way he was, he was instantly curious as to what the girl could possiby be writing about.

"Ally," He called to the girl. She answered by burying her head even further into her book and scribbling even more furiously. He waited another moment in silence, debating whether to bother the girl again. Curiousity getting the best of him, he called her name again. "Ally! Alllllyyyyy! Earth to Ally!"

The constant calling of her name finally made her finally snap her head up. "What Austin?" She said, attitude implied greatly. What he didn't know was that she was taking this time to study his eyes even more thoroughly, mentally adding a few things to write on her observations when he wasn't looking.

"What are you writing?" He asked, plopping down on the counter next to where her book sat. She had told him time and time again not to sit up there, but her attempts were futile, seeing as he still sat there. She noticed that he had dropped his gaze to the open book on the counter. Immediately, she slammed the book shut, hiding the contents that he couldn't see.

"None of your business." She said, grabbing her book of the counter and moving to the piano. Instead of letting her continue to write though, he tagged along and sat beside her on the piano bench. Their shoulders touched, along with their thighs. Both instantly ignored the sparks and cliche butterflies though, passing it off as nothing. They had become good at ignoring their feeling by now; they only did it every day.

"Austin," She whined, making his ears perk up. "Can't you just let me write?" She tilted her head and pouted out her bottom lip. Making her doe eyes as big as possible - which was rough, considering they were already large - she attempted her best "puppy dog" face. She knew it worked when his eyes became wide and foggy.

"Fine," He said, caving into her look. She smiled and hugged her best friend. Again, they both ignored the sparks. He wrapped his arms around quickly, holding onto her a bit longer than he should, and then let go. He left the Sonic Boom, where she was managing her shift, but not before calling out, "I'll be back in an hour."

She smiled and scribbled into her book, finally noting all of the things she had noticed in his eyes.

oOo

"You know, I'm going to make you tell me what you've been writing in there one day." Austin said, a smirk making his way to his face. Her lips scrunched up to the side of her face, her eyes wandering his.

After their moment of (not so awkward) silence where Ally pondered his words, she finally asked, "And how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Now, it was his turn for silence as he figured out exactly _what_ he would do. She took this moment to note a few more things about his eyes. _He has green streaks next to his pupils. He has more gold in his left eye than his right. _

"I'll tickle you." He declared, staring into her eyes. He smiled in victory, but Ally smiled knowing that she could one-up him.

"How do you know I'm ticklish?" Instead of him smirk falling though, like she intended, his smile only grew. The gold in his eyes flared, their spark getting being. She noted this too.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out." As quickly as he had said it, his hands were around her waist. She immediately bust out into laughter and screamed at him to stop, which only motivated him to continue. He then moved one hand up to her neck, making her squeal. She laughed and fell off the bench, unintentionally dragging him on top of her.

They both froze on the spot, him supporting himself on top of her, her staring doe-eyed at him underneath. She noticed his eyes and noticed how they portayed a sense of longing. The green around his pupils had become foggy with it, only the gold showing through now.

He lowered his head down, fluttering his eyes shut. She inwardly squealed and closed her eyes. With a heeavy breath, she reached up and met him halfway. When their lips touched, she couldn't help but smile. She could feel the smirk reaching his face too. With a sigh from her, he rolled them to the side so he wouldn't crush her.

Suddenly, they could hear the door to the practice room bust open, and a squeal that could only come from Trish. She called out, "Oh my gosh, Dez! Come here!" They heard someone running up the steps, presumbly Dez.

They could hear the gasps and squeals from the two in the doorway, but don't break their kiss because it feels _too dang good._ It's everything either of them could ever have hoped for, and they weren't going to stop now. No, even though Austin was supposed post a webcast a half an hour ago, and Ally had things to write about his eyes, they didn't break apart. It was too good for that. So good that Ally almost forgot her list. Almost.

oOo

It had been three months. Three long months of them dating, and her list was just now finished. She had officially noted everything about Austin's glorious eyes in her book, and that couldn't help but make her smile. She really did have the best boyfriend ever. **(A/N: I must say, that line makes me extrememly jealous.)**

She smiled and got up from the piano, stretching. Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. Jumping up, she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone. She heard a squeal on the other side and Trish started babbling real fast, as she normally does when she is excited. Ally listened intently, catching bits and pieces here and there.

_I was walking into Sonic Boom and you weren't there and Dez was... got a new job at FroYoYo... Dez kissed me!... so sweet!... meet me at the food court at five._

With that, Trish hung up. Ally checked the time on her phone, seeing how long she had until she had to meet up with Trish. Waking the screen, she saw that not only was she late for their meeting, but by five minutes. She chuckled, laughing at her best friend's excitement. She walked out of the room, headed to the food court. Little did she know that this was a set up. A set up to see what Ally had been working on in her book.

A waiting Austin popped out of the closet in the practice room, where he had been for about an hour, waiting for his girlfriend to leave. The curiousity had gotten the best of him, and he had set up a whole plan just to read that entry.

Sneakily walking over to the book, he scanned the room before opening to the page, worn with writing. As he read, he could help but smile at Ally's antics.

_Austin's Eyes_

_1) They are hazel, not brown as many think._

_2) The green in them is more like a mossy green. It sounds ugly, but he makes it work._

_3) He has more gold flecks in his left eye than his right._

_4) The green is only around his pupils._

_5) The green gets 'foggy' when he wants something; especially when he wants a kiss. _

_6) He has a certain sparkle in his eyes._

_7) The gold is the brightest. _

_8) The brown in his eyes look exactly like chocolate._

_9) They flutter shut when he's about to kiss me._

_10) I am absolutely and completely in love with them._

**A/N: So, the ending kind of sucked. Nothing new. Anyways,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!**

**Review guys**

**v**


End file.
